


The Hathaway Mystery

by Faramirlover



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James likes to keep his private life, well, just that, private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hathaway Mystery

James Hathaway had always been perfectly comfortable with who he was. What he wasn’t comfortable with was people constantly demanding he define himself. Everyone seemed obsessed with his sexuality. They all wanted a little piece of the ‘Hathaway Mystery’ which made him more determined to keep himself to himself.

“I don’t see why you always side step the question,” Lewis said, sipping at his paint “It’s not like any of us are going to judge you if you are.”

“It’s not anybody’s business but my own, sir.”

“But aren’t you sick of people constantly bugging you about it?”

Hathaway shrugged. He was used to all the arguments and persuasive techniques that people used to wheedle information out of others. They’d all been used on him at some point and now he was completely resistant to them all.

The conversation was dropped in favour of discussing their latest case, bouncing ideas around and enjoying each other’s opinions of the suspects. As more alcohol was imbibed they moved onto more frivolous topics like _Midsummer Murders_ and _Masterchef_ (the latter being more Hathaway’s area than Lewis’).

Neither would have liked to admit it but by the time 12 o’clock rolled around and they were stumbling out of the pub in the direction of home, they were both more than pissed. Hathaway didn’t know why but he found himself following Lewis rather than heading to his own flat. Neither of them mentioned it, in fact neither really noticed until they were leaning against Lewis’ front door, Lewis himself trying to fit his key into the lock and Hathaway trying to breathe through the bout of giggles that had hit him at about the same time as Lewis had begun swearing at his keys.

Lew’s finally got the door open and they half stepped, half fell inside. Hathaway’s laughter had spread to Lewis and they collapsed onto the sofa as one happily chortling lump. A comfortable silence settled over them as their laughter died away.

“I wish you’d just tell me the truth, Jim.”

“Why does it bother you so much, sir.”

It was Lewis’ turn to shrug.

“I’m a policeman. I’m nosey. Forget it. It doesn’t matter. I’ll get us some more drinks shall I?”

Lewis stood up and made to move off to the kitchen but Hathaway caught his wrist before he could take more than a single step. Lewis didn’t shake him off or protest, just raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Do you really want to know, sir?”

“Yes.”

Hathaway was instantly on his feet, pulling Lewis close and pressing their lips together insistently. Lewis froze for a moment before pressing back against him, a hand coming up to bury in Hathaway’s short hair and angle his head a little more to the left. It wasn’t perfect or magical or any of the things that first kisses were supposed to be. It was clumsy and wet and uncoordinated and James loved every moment of it. They broke apart, gasping slightly and clinging to each other a little more insistently than strictly necessary.

“Does that answer your question, sir?”

“I’m not sure, Sergeant. I think you could have put it a bit more eloquently.”

James couldn’t help but smirk before plastering on his most innocent expression.

“I shall endeavor to make things much clearer for you, sir.”


End file.
